


A Glimmer of Hope

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So there are two annoying children in my house. So I'm writing fanfiction.
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 4





	A Glimmer of Hope

Sitting in the back of the cab, Bigby can feel the anxiety radiating from Snow. He wants nothing more than to reach over and hold her hand, he wants to calm her anxiety and worries while they solve the case. _Faith_. It’s already taken all of Bigby’s sanity to try and find any shred of evidence. Of course, he has a handful of suspects – the main one being the Woodsman. After all, he was the last one with the victim. But anybody in Fabletown could’ve done it – the Woodsman, Gren, hell even Crane could’ve done it. Bigby just doesn’t know.

“Every time I think I’m getting a handle on what’s going on… things just get more complicated” Snow murmurs. She glances over to Bigby, before sighing and going back to staring out of the window.

“It feels like we’re always a step behind” She adds. Bigby bites his lip.

“The Woodsman is the only lead we’ve got, and he was one of the last people to see Faith alive. Getting some answers out of him will start to clear things up” Bigby responds, leaving off the _hopefully,_ that he wants to add.

“I hope you’re right” Snow murmurs. She looks to Bigby again, before turning to face him.

“Bigby, be honest with me. Who do you think… did this?” She asks. Bigby looks at her but before he can respond, Snow is speaking again.

“I know it’s still early, but…. I just feel a step behind,” Snow admits. Bigby shrugs and sighs.

“There are too many possibilities. The Woodsman, Gren, hell it could’ve been Beast even. I saw him leaving not long before Faith was found. I… I don’t know” Bigby admits. Snow nods.

“I wish there was…” Snow says. She stops when she realises that Bigby had started to speak too.

“Sorry, go on,” She says. Bigby shakes his head. Instead of trying to verbalise what he wanted to say, he was struggling to find the right words anyway, he shifts to sit closer to Snow and wrap his arm over her shoulders. He watches as she smiles slightly, leaning against him.

“Thank you” She whispers. Bigby smiles slightly. He doesn’t say anything as the journey progresses, but he feels as Snow curls closer to him until she’s holding his hand tightly in his own. It’s going to be a long week, but Snow is a glimmer of hope. 


End file.
